El sexto sentido de Sombra
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: En esta historia Sombra tiene dos buenos amigos, de los cuales uno es muy inteligente no es Colas y hace una maquina de ADN y algo sladrá mal... y Sombra será el afectado xD. ¡Dejen Rewiev si quieren que continues!


El lado femenino de Sombra.

En esta historia Sombra es amigo de un erizo inteligente llamado Mateo y otro amigo Mickey (Miqui) que es medio loco. Sombra de una extraña manera descubrirá lo que se siente ser una mujer y dejará su machismo a un lado

Sombra es un joven normal que se divierte en el parque con sus amigos patinando sobre la patineta. Sombra hacía una vuelta mortal la que Mikel admiraba boquiabierto.

-Waw, Sombra hermano eso fue genial.

- Lo se, ahora tú.

-¡¿Estás loco hermano? Podría suicidarme.

- Ok Mickey, entiendo que no te gusten las apuestas.

- Que sean 5 dólares.

- Hecho.

Mickey subió a la rampa más peligrosa y se preparaba.

Sombra has mi presentación.

¡Damas y caballeros presentamos a Mickey…! ¡El loco que apostó 5 dólares por quebrarse la columna!

¡Pudiste decir algo mejor ¿no!- le gritaba desde arriba.

¡Y no incluye seguro médico!

¿¡Quién estimula tu imaginación? ¿¡un tronco?

Dos chicas que estaban sentadas bebiendo malteadas miraban a Mikey.

¿Tú crees que lo logre esta vez?

¿Apostó 5 dólares?

Si.

No lo logrará.

¡Vamos Mickey piensa en algo bonito!

Se decía así mismo.- Bien Mickey piensa en Madona en Madona.- serraba los ojos y lo miraban de abajo.

¡Cuando quieras Mickey!- le gritaba su amigo.

Una eriza que estaba tomando agua del bebedero, corrió el pelo de su cara y miró a Sombra que se burlaba de Mickey.

¡Mundo! ¡¡Ahí voy!

El erizo verde se tiró y iba todo muy bien, lo miraban subir, subir, bajar, bajar, bajar y…

¡Ah! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡Pum! Quedó hecho una tortilla en el suelo.

Ay Mickey.- dijo Sombra suspirando y se acercó a él.

¿Lo… logré… viejo?

No hermano, caíste más que un presidente.

Sombra.- dijo con la cara aplastada.

¿Mh?

Creo que no tengo 5 dólares.

No te preocupes amigo….. Me lo darás mañana.

-¿Qué?

Esa eriza estaba hablando con otras chicas que miraban a Sombra.

¿Ese es?

Si.- respondió la eriza.

Entonces pregúntale.

No puedo ¿y si me dice que no?

¿Cómo lo sabes si no has hablado con él?

Mmmh.

Viene hacia acá.

Sombra se sentó en una banca y ella lo miraba.

Ve.

Está bien.

Muy tímidamente se acercó a él, el chico estaba limpiando su patineta.

Disculpa.

Sombra la miró pero con un destello en la mirada.

Hola.- le respondió.

Se que no me conoces pero… yo siempre te veo por aquí.- decía girando su dedo en su cabello.

Realmente me gusta estar aquí.- se levantó con la patineta en su brazo.

Yo me preguntaba si…

¡Sombra!

Lo llamaba Mickey.

Lo siento, debo irme.- puso su patineta en el suelo y se paró sobre ella.- A dios.

Pero yo…- dejó a la chica sola. Primero puso cara de vencida pero se puso seria y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

Sombra tuvo que frenar porque se puso en su camino.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Como… Como no tienes tiempo seré directa.- respiró.- ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- serró los ojos para no ver su negación.

Los volvió a abrir.

¿Oíste lo que dije?

Si.- dijo calmado.

¿Y no te enojas?

No. Si quieres saldremos.

Bueno, no se qué decir… Gracias.

No es nada, ¿dónde quieres que te espere?

Que tal… cerca del centro comercial mañana a la tarde

Muy bien, ¿cómo es que te llamas?

Alex.

OK Alex, ahí te veo nena.

Se subió a su patineta y fue hacia su amigo Mickey.

Las chicas se acercaron a Alex y le preguntaban al mismo tiempo pero ella sabía lo que preguntaban a sí que lo gritó.

¡Me invitó a salir!

Todas abrazaban a Alex.

Mickey las miraba de lejos.

Aaaaah, ¿no es lindo?

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Sombra que se mojaba la cabeza con agua del bebedero de la plaza.

Lo que acabaste de hacer.

¡A sí! Un giro triple, lo hubieras visto lo hice ase un rato…- Mickey puso su mano en su frente.- No creí que podía hacerlo amigo, pero creo que rompí mi propia marca.

¡No eso mi débil amigo de escaso cerebro! ¡Eso!- le señaló a ese grupo.

O si… con esa rampa comencé.

¡No bobo! ¡Un poco más a la derecha!

¿El pajarito de ahí?

Mickey hizo un "mmmh" de impaciencia.

¡E- so!- sujetó su cabeza y la puso en esa dirección.

¿Qué pasa con ellas?

¡Hoooolaaaa!- lo burlaba agitando la mano.- La invitaste a salir, la hiciste feliz, contenta, e- t-c, Hermano.

Ah, eso. ¡mat!- dijo como una expresión.- Solo lo dije… por decir.

Se subió a su patineta y se iba rodando, Mickey reaccionó y lo siguió.

Parece que no oí bien. ¿Quieres decir que no vas a ir, hermano?

¡No! ni siquiera la conozco, le dije eso para complacerla.

Hermano la vas a lastimar.- dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

No, nonononono, esto no es así. Ella viene y me invita a salir y quiere que valla. Lo más probable es que sea una trampa.

¿Trampa dijiste hermano?

Yea, seguro que se lo dijo a 20 chicos esta mañana, actúa muy bien para poner esa cara.

¡¿Sabes lo que yo creo?- dijo serio.

¿Qué?

…- lo miró serio.-…… Creo que actúa bien, vamos por una malteada, hermano.

Yea que si.

Luego de la malteada se quedaban escuchando a unas chicas que estaban sentadas a su lado pero los separaba una pared pequeña.

Ayer fui al spá.

¿En serio? ¿y que pasó?

Había ahorrado 2 semanas para poder pagar un el mínimo precio. 80 dólares. Y cuando llego al local de Curtis me dicen " lo ciento pero no es suficiente" y yo le dije "señora ayer el cartel decía bien grande 80 dólares."

¿Y que pasó?

¡Lo negó por completo! Dijo 90 dólares o nada. Entonces me fui.

Oh, Tere.

Ya verás, algún día esa Curtis lo pagará.

Sombra y Mickey se miraban.

A esa si se le zafó una tuerca.- dijo el erizo verde.

¿Es mucha diferencia 10 dólares más?- preguntó Sombra.

Así son las mujeres, hermano. Se quejan, se quejan y se quejan.

Si, son como bichos raros, bueno vámonos ya.

Se fueron y tomaron el autobús, se subieron al 48 y se sentaron cerca de tres chicas jóvenes.

- Mi vestido lo compré en la avenida y es la marca más cara.

- Ps, la avenida solo venden vestidos podrías usar un jean.

- No, me gustan más los vestidos.

- No le gustan los jeans porque no tiene nada con qué llenarlo.

Esas dos se rieron y ella refunfuñaba.

- No es gracioso, no me hablen de cantidad porque ayer…

Estuvieron un rato hablando y esos dos se aburrían… Mucho…

Por fin bajaron y caminaron por la cera.

- Esa plática era interminable.- se quejó Mickey.

- Te digo, no las entiendo, podría comprarse lo que está más barato y ya.- dijo Sombra.

- Oye ¿crees que me queden bien uno jeans?

- Mickey creo que tienes el mismo problema de la chica del vestido.

El erizo se quedó un rato pensando.

- Vamos a la casa de Mateo, tiene un nuevo proyecto para mostrarnos.

- OK.

Dos chicas iban corriendo a su lado.

- ¡Vamos Valerie tenemos que bajar 8 quilos!

- ¿Quién diría que nos casaríamos el mismo día?

- Y en la misma iglesia.

Corrieron riendo.

Jajaja ¿sabes lo que de da gracia?- dijo Mickey.

¿Qué?

Que no importa cuánto adelgacen lo pierden todo con dulces.

Si es verdad jajajajaja.

Llegaron a la casa de Mateo y fueron directamente a su habitación,

Sombra se sentó sobre su silla que giraba por las ruedas y Mickey se acostó sobre la cama de Mateo comiendo papas fritas.

Mateo los miraba como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Si Mickey, ensucia mi cama de papas fritas y pon tus pies sucios sobre ella.

Gracias Mateo, necesito una gaseosa.- se levantó y buscaba una.

Bueno amigo Mateo, para qué nos llamaste.

Mateo es un buen chico, educado casi todo el tiempo es de color celeste y usa anteojos, también es un erizo.

Bueno, quería que vieran mi nuevo y reciente invento se trata de mezclar átomos y ADN y se fusionan formando una infinita cadena que permite…

Mickey lo interrumpió largando un gran eructo. Sombra y él se reían menos Mateo.

Mickey, ¿ye conté cómo se puso mi mamá la última vez que eructaste?

Eeeh, no.

Tiró dos latas de aerosol aromatizante y gracias a ti todos en la escuela me cargaban diciendo que tenía olor a bebé.

-………………… ¿Siempre tienes que mover tu boca y no paras, no?

-………… ¿Me quedé en…?

Una cadena infinita.- siguió Sombra.

En una cadena infinita de átomos con ADN.

Perfecto, en español significa…

¡Construí una máquina que puede clonar cualquier cosa!

¿Y cómo se te ocurrió?- preguntó Mickey.

Me asocié en internet en una página y saqué imágenes de una máquina similar.

¡Mateo!- lo llamó su mamá desde abajo.

¿¡Si mamá!

¡¿Tú y tus amigos entraron a esa página de nuevo!

¿¡Cuál página!

¡Ya sabes cual página!

Sus amigos se tapaban la boca para no reírse fuerte.

¡No tienes 18 años Mateo!

¡Mamá no estamos mirando esa página!

¡Más te vale!

Sombra le dijo por lo bajo.

¿Guardaste las imágenes?

Si, ¡pero ahora quiero que vean mi invento!

Mateo destapó su invento de sus sábanas.

¡Les presento… a mi máquina clonadora! ¡La master 912!- la abrazó.- Es mi bebé mi único bebé.

….- genial.- dijo Mickey.- Una heladera.

No es una heladera.- lo corrigió Mateo.

Cuando digo algo no se me puede olvidar.- se cruzó de brazos Mickey.

¡Es una máquina de clonación!

Heladera.

¡Máquina de clonación!

¡Heladera!

Pegaron sus frentes y se miraban con una vena en la cabeza.

¿Cómo es que funciona?- preguntó Sombra pero ellos ni bolilla le daban por esa discusión.- No se maten en responderme ¿eh?

El erizo se metió a la máquina que parecía una heladera.

La máquina empezó a hablar.

Objetivo localizado empezando clonación.

¡¿¿¿Qué!- dijeron Mateo y Mickey. La puerta se había serrado.

¡Oigan sáquenme de aquí!- gritaba golpeando la puerta.

¡Ahora vamos hermano!- dijo Mickey y este presionaba los botones.

¡No quiero que me clonen!

¡Y yo no quiero que destruyan mi máquina!- dijo Mateo sujetando las manos de Mickey.

¡Hay… que… sacarlo!- decía haciendo fuerza tirando para atrás la manija de la máquina.

¡Lo haremos como es debido!

¡Estás en lo correcto!- Dijo Mickey tomando un bate de base béisbol, lo levantó y apuntaba a la máquina.

¡¿qué haces!

¡Liberando a Sombra!

¡No, no dejaré que lastimes a i bebé!

Mateo peleaba con Mickey y Sombra los miraba.

Eeh, chicos me estoy poniendo nervioso…. Como que costará que me den la mirada…- salía humo alrededor de los pies de Sombra.- ¡Wow! Chicos está entrando humo muy frío aquí…. Necesito que abran la compuerta…. ¿siguen ahí?... Bueno Sombra tranquilízate todo estará bien, solo es humo que me congelan los pies, no es nada grabe.

Un montón de laceres apuntaban a Sombra por todo su cuerpo y la computadora dijo.

Localizando blanco, blanco localizado.

¿Qué… qué blanco? ¡Yo soy el blanco! ¡Chicos sáquenme de aquí!- golpeaba la compuerta con sus puños.

Mateo y Mickey lo escucharon y pararon de ahorcarse.

¡Ahí vamos Sombra!- dijo Mickey.

Mateo intentaba abrirlo apretando botones y palancas mientras Mickey lo miraba por el vidrio de la compuerta.

- No te preocupes Sombra todo está bajo control, Ma- Mateo lo estña arreglado todo saldrás sin dificultad en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡No puedo hacer nada!- gritó a Mateo y Sombra miró a Mickey como diciendo "que bobo"

- ¿Seguro que esta máquina clona?- preguntó Mickey a Mateo.

- Estoy seguro un 40.

-¿Y el otro 30 tonto?

Mateo miró a Mickey como diciendo "que bobo"

Mickey nada fuera de lo normal pasará…

Miraron a Sombra que este pasaba su dedo por el cuello en señal de que los iba a matar si salía.

Siguió Mateo.- Si se prende la luz relucientemente y destellante blanca.

Una luz reluciente y destellante blanca se prendió dentro del clonador.

La compuerta se habría y salía humo frío.

Mateo… creo que tu bebé dio a luz a algo.

Sombra salía apoyando una mano sobre la máquina, aún no se lo veía bien.

¿Sombra eres tú?- preguntó Mickey sin verlo.

Claro que soy yo idiota.

Los dos se miraron extrañados por la voz de Sombra que rea diferente.

¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Mateo agitando la mano para apartar el humo.

¡No se si matarlos o meterlos ahí dentro!- dijo Sombra.

El erizo negro se puso a la luz donde lo vieran y cuando lo vieron quedaron con la boca abierta y con muchas gotas en la cabeza.

¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa?... ¿por qué me miran así?

…………………………………………………

¡Hoooolaaaaa!

Pero ellos seguían inmóviles pero uno recuperó el habla.

¿So-Sombra? ¿no te sientes algo extraño?- dijo Mateo.

No… aunque mi voz está algo afónica…… y….. chillona…¡Ho! ¿Qué me hizo tu estúpida máquina?

Yo, yo, yo…

¿Tú, tú, qué?

¿Por qué no te miras en un espejo?

Sombra fue hacia un espejo.

No en tiendo que hizo esa máquina pero no siento nada…

¿Seguro?- preguntó Mickay.

Sombra puso su mano sobre el vidrio empañado.

Realmente, yo...

Cuando Sombra se miró, tenía el pelo argo, pestañas, una remera y una falda.

¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué me hicieron!

Sombra se había convertido en una chica.

¡Mateo! ¿¡Qué pasa ahí? ¿¡qué es ese grito!- dijo su mamá.- ¡Voy a subir!

Continuará…

Si les gustó manden un revew.

Proyecto Clara.


End file.
